Otousan
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Hibari aborrece esa palabra...¿qué hará para que I-Pin nunca lo llame así? Lemon explícito, sensibles y demás absténganse de mirar. Yo lo avisé!


Aqui os dejo un oneshot y ofrezco mil y una disculpas a todos por haber hecho un cap tan corto de mi otro fanfic. Gomen nasai!Espero que os agrade este oneshot y sirva para redimirme por hacer un capi tan corto T.T

Pareja: HibaPin, obviamente.

Situación: Diez años después.

Contenido de lemon explícito. Menores de dieciocho y sensibles que se abstengan de leer.

**Otou-san **

I-Pin tenía quince años y, gracias a Hibari Kyôya, había sido admitida en el Namimori e iba como presidenta del comité disciplinario, eso sumado al hecho de que podía contra los que se opusieran a ellos usando sus artes marciales la hacían tan temible como el mismisimo Hibari. Por supuesto vivía también con él, el guardián de la nube la acompañaba todos los días al instituto y solía ir a buscarla cuándo terminaba sus deberes como presidenta del comité disciplinario, para ella todo aquello era normal desde su más tierna niñez.

Ella tenía ese recuerdo tan feliz de la primera vez que vió al guardián, lo vió tan parecido a su maestro que casi le pareció un sueño.

Entonces, dos años después llegó ese día...el día en que debía regresar a China pues con la muerte de sus padres, alguien dentro de la mafia la adoptaría, ¿cuál sería su sorpresa al ver al guardián de la nube de pie con la mano tendida hacia ella?

**-Hibari ha decidido hacerse cargo de ti-dijo Reborn, al lado del guardián-. Por lo que estarás bajo su tutela hasta la mayoría de edad. **

I-Pin nunca se cuestionó los motivos que llevaron a Hibari a adoptarla, sólo veía su mano tendida hacia ella y lo único que hizo fue aceptar esa mano sin cuestionarlo. Y así lo hizo siempre.

-Ne, I-Pin-despejó la vista de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz su compañera Shoru-. ¿Podemos preguntarte algo?

Alzó la vista contemplando el rostro expectante de sus amigas. Le entró un escalofrío, ugh, no planeaban nada bueno.

-¿De qué se trata?

Las cuatro echaron una risita tonta antes de mirarla de nuevo.

-Tú sabes...-comenzó Shoru-...Sobre él.

-Si, si. Ese hombre de pelo negro que te trae y te busca un día tras otro-intervino Yôri-. ¿No fue uno de los presidentes del comité disciplinario de aqui?

I-Pin comenzó a enrojecer hasta que su rostro pareció un tomate maduro y asintió lentamente.

-Entonces...¿él es...tu padre?-preguntó animadamente Shoru.

Sus labios temblaron incapaz de decir nada. Él no era su padre, su tutor si, pero ¿era tan sólo esa su relación? ¿Maestro y discipulo? ¿Hermano mayor y menor? No lo sabía, tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo, pues temía la respuesta fría y distante que él pudiera darle. De lo que ella no se dió cuenta fue que, fuera del aula, Hibari había estado a la escucha y no le gustó para nada la vacilación de la menor al contestar, es más, no oyó nada que lo desmintiera.

"Otou-san". Hibari odió con todas sus fuerzas cada letra de aquella palabra y, a partir de ese momento, cada vez que alguien dijer esa odiosa palabra para referirse a él.

-Otou-san...qué palabra más repugnante-gruñó el Vongola golpeando la pared con su puño.

Horas más tarde, el personal docente se preguntaría como demonios había aparecido aquel gran agujero en la pared de hormigón del instituto. I-Pin en las puertas de la escuela miraba con sus amigas como la lluvia arruinaba sus expectativas de llegar pronto a casa.

-Si nos apretamos podemos llevarte en el mismo paraguas-sugirió Yôri mirando la cara de su amiga.

-No es aconsejable, a...él no le gustan los grupos frente a su templo-susurró apagadamente-. No os preocupéis, esperaré a que pare de llover.

Justo en ese momento se visualizó un paraguas negro, las amigas de I-Pin se echaron un poco atrás al ver el rostro del guardián de la nube, quién estaba embutido en una gabardina negra y con cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer no estaba de buen amor.

-Ya os podéis ir tranquilas-dijo poniéndose debajo del paraguas con el iracundo guardián.

Las muchachas salieron dando gracias a Kami o quién fuera por no tener que pasar ni un segundo más cerca del guardián Vongola.

-Buenas tardes, Hibari-san-saludó timidamente I-Pin.

-Cállate-gruñó el peli negro agarrándola del brazo violentamente, cerró el paraguas y la llevó adentro del edificio sin mediar más palabra.

Ella lo iba mirando de reojo buscando algún indicio que le mostrase a qué se debía el mal humor del guardián. Nada. Sólo ese ceño fruncido, los ojos helados y los labios apretados formando un línea tensa. Hibari entró con ella al despacho que antiguamente le había pertenecido y cerró la puerta de una patada.

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó girando la llave.

I-Pin lo miró sin comprender.

-No...no...entiendo...

El guardián le retorció el brazo llevándola hacia la mesa.

-Te he hecho una pregunta-gruñó Hibari-. ¡¿Qué quién soy? ¡¿Tu tutor? ¡¿Tu otou-san?

I-Pin bajó la vista. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que la escuchó?

-U-Us-sted tampoco t-tenía derec-cho a e-espiarme-balbuceó alzando la mano libre para abofetearle.

Hibari la paró fácilmente, la agarró con velocidad metiendo su mano debajo de la falda, apretando con ella las nalgas hasta izarla en el aire. Caminó hacia el escrito dejándola sobre este de mala manera, I-Pin enrabietada sólo pensó en un primer momento en cubrirse con la falda, sin embargo, notó que faltaba algo.

"Nande? ¿Y mi ropa interior?" pensó bajando la falda.

-¿Buscas esto?-preguntó Hibari enseñándole un trozo de tela blanco desgarrado.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente consiguiendo abofetear esta vez el rostro del guardián, aún así Hibari no era una persona normal, y aquella agresión sólo hizo que su sonrisa sádica se ensanchara. Aprisionó las muñecas de la menor poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza, sacó las esposas su bolsillo prendiendo las manos de I-Pin con ellas y antes de que pudiera chillar o emitir algún sonido de protesta Hibari la besó salvajemente abriendo su boca. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rosado cuándo el Vongola le arrebató el jersey y abrió su camisa escolar sin miramientos, empezó a morder el blanco cuello deslizando la mirada hacia el sostén de color azul y llevó sus manos hacia el tocando los pequeños pechos por encima de la tela.

I-Pin en medio de sus suspiros pensó en esas manos tocándola...esa mano que siempre estuvo ahí para ella y que aceptó sin pensar. Esa mano que ella tanto admiraba valoraba la tocaba de una forma que no debía y, que realmente, a ella le gustaba. Quería que siguiera tocándola, sólo un poco más.

Y el sostén dejó de cubrirla.

Hibari lamió la clavícula bajando hasta el nacimiento del pecho de su pequeña asesina empezando a degustarlo despacio, tan despacio que hizo la hizo gemir. Su cuerpo se estremeció contra el masculino aturdida ante tantas nuevas sensaciones tan buenas porque...no podía ser malo, ¿verdad? Algo que se sintiera de esa manera no podía tener absolutamente nada de malo.

-¡Ah!-chilló al sentir aquella mordida en el rosado punto de uno de sus pechos.

Él la mordía a su manera, disfrutando profundamente el sabor hasta el punto de hacerla delirar. Hubo más chillidos provenientes de la menor al sentir la mano del guardián nuevamente bajo la falda,tocando ese punto tan íntimo dentro de ella apenas rozándolo con la yema de sus dedos.

-Dime, I-Pin-le susurró al oído con voz ronca-. ¿Que soy yo?

El dedo del guardián ascendió hasta el clítoris tocándolo en un movimiento circular, apretándolo agresivamente. I-Pin se retorció gimiendo el nombre del guardián con más fuerza con el calor fundiéndola por dentro, quemando sus entrañas. Hibari repitió el movimiento más rápido, la joven arqueó la espalda buscando algo más hasta que, muy avergonzada, notó su humedad resbalar por las piernas, hizo su mejor esfuerzo en cerrarlas, aún así, él era más fuerte que ella.

-Odio esa palabra-volvió a hablar Hibari abriendo más las piernas de I-Pin-. Odio la palabra otou-san...no quiero oir que te diriges a mi así.

La china cerró los ojos sollozando al ver que Hibari estaba mirando ese sitio, ¡cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente con que la tocara! Él descendió la cabeza empezando a tomar el líquido dulzón que iba por los muslos subiendo hasta su origen sin trazas de detenerse. I-Pin sollozó llamando insistente a Hibari al notar la lengua pasar de refilón sobre la excitada carne rosa.

-H-Hibari-san-jadeó echando la cabeza para atrás.

Él hundió la lengua tomando toda la humedad concienzudamente sin dejar rastro de ella, mordiendo suavemente el botoncito rosado escuchando los gritos de I-Pin. Hibari sonrió arrogantemente bajando la cremallera de su pantalón dejando al aire la erección que llevaba tiempo soportando incluso cuándo se volvió dolorosa al mirar debajo de la faldita escolar de su asesina. Agarró sus piernas poniéndolas en su cintura y sin advertencia ni pedir permiso entró en ella con fuerza.

Los ojos de I-Pin se anegaron en lágrimas ante el dolor, sentir aquella cosa rasgándola sin delicadeza, moviéndose sin consideración ninguna. ¿En su estado que más podía hacer? Apresada con Hibari haciendo lo que quería con ella. Él continuó empujando con fuerza, gruñendo ante aquella sensación apretada y caliente. Sólo...si demonios...sólo un poco más, que ella aguantase el dolor un poco más pues él lo había hecho y ahora era su turno de sentirse bien.

Placer.

El dolor había desaparecido y todo quedó vacío en la mente de I-Pin quedando esa única palabra impresa en ella. Rodeó con sus piernas, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, la cintura de Hibari obligándola a hundirse más adentro. _Sólo un poco más_, rogaba internamente. _Sólo sigue en ese punto un poco más, por favor_. El guardián se hundía y salía intercambiando las miradas, clavó sus dedos una vez más en las nalgas de I-Pin tratando de unirse más a ella, quería retrasar lo máximo posible el momento de salir para evitar un embarazo, sólo quería concentrarse en la sensación apretada una y otra vez. El escritorio emitió un chillido sordo debido a las embestidas del Vongola hasta que la última casi lo hizo volcar, I-Pin sintió la calidez inundarla y el hecho de que ya no podía sentirse mejor consigo misma después del orgasmo, con Hibari fue lo mismo, ahora la duda sólo la tenía al notar cómo se derramó dentro de ella. Bueno, en ese momento no tenía pensado darle vueltas.

-Kyo...-llamó ella con voz agotada-. Ya sé...ya...sé quién eres...

Hibari se sentó en el sillón poniendola sentada en sus piernas.

-¿Y?

Ella se avergonzó aún más, si era posible.

-Eres...eres mi novio-susurró-. Eres mío.

Hibari sonrió satisfecho besando su frente.

-Así me gusta...por cierto...-sacó de su bolsillo algo que parecían ser...-. Te he traido unas braguitas de repuesto, mira son tus favoritas con estampado de fresitas.

Y la cara colorada de I-Pin entre la vergüenza y la más absoluta rabia iluminó el despacho completamente.

Otou-san. ¿Quién iba a decirle que esa palabrita podía traerle tantos problemas?

FIN


End file.
